Background Mixels
From Mixel Moon Madness onwards, a bunch of freelance character designs appeared as background Mixels to represent the other Mixels of a tribe besides the main three to six. Mixel Moon Madness Glowkies The Bats were revealed to be background Glowkie Mixels. A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Most of the background characters show up during the scene of which everyone meets up at the Mixamajig Threshold and they begin to question who the chosen one is. Wiztastics The lower body of a single background Wiztastic shows up in the keyhole congregation scene. BG Wiztastic 01.png Klinkers A single background Klinker appears quickly when the Frosticons, Glorp Corp, and Munchos run to the elevator of a Klinker building. BG Klinker 01.png Glorp Corp When the 2015 Swamplands is introduced, two background Glorp Corp Mixels appear. BG GlorpCorp 01.png|In storyboards shown in The Wonderful World of Mixels, this Mixel reappears and is named Glorp Kid. BG GlorpCorp02.png Munchos A couple of background Munchos first appear having a picnic when Muncholand is introduced. Soon after, many more background Munchos show up at a party. Later on, the same Muncho Mixels are depicted in the corners of the congregation scene. BG Muncho 01_02.png BG Muncho 13.png BG Muncho 03.png BG Muncho 04.png BG Muncho 05.png BG Muncho 06.png BG Muncho 07.png Unknown tribe A group of background Mixels from an unknown tribe appear in the top left corner of the congregation scene. BG Magenta 01.png BG Magenta 02.png BG Magenta 03.png BG Magenta 04.png Glowkies A few Bats that had previously appeared in Mixel Moon Madness appear once again, but only as silhouettes. Every Knight Has Its Day Mixopolis Middle School Faculty *Principal (Klinkers) *Teacher (Flexers) *Referee (Munchos) *Professor Mixelpuss Student Body Munchochar2.PNG|Munchos Munchochar1.PNG Orbitonchar1.PNG|Orbitons Spikelchar2.PNG|Spikels Booger.PNG|Glorp Corp (Booger) GCchar2.PNG Frosticonchar1.PNG|Frosticons Electroidchar1.PNG|Electroids Cragsterchar1.PNG|Cragsters Infernitechar4.PNG|Infernites Flexerchar1.PNG|Flexers Smol glowkie.png|Glowkies An Unnamed Munchos' Bully.PNG Another Unnamed Flexers' Student.PNG An Unnamed Cragsters' Bully.PNG An Unnamed Frosticons' Student.PNG An Unnamed Spikels' Bully.PNG An Unnamed Spikels' Dude.PNG An Unnamed Infernites' Bully.PNG An Unnamed Klinkers' Bully.PNG Another Unnamed Spikel Student.PNG An unnamed Electroids' Bully.PNG Other Medivals *King *Horses Mixing, So That's How It's Done! *Narrator (Frosticons) *Unnamed Electroid Mixopolis Zoo Both known staff are Spikels. *Gate Keeper *Ranger Jinx Trivia *These characters are the first minor characters to be completely uniquely designed. *The Munchos so far have the most seen background Mixels. Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Season 3 *Every Knight Has Its Day Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels Category:Characters Category:Wiztastics Category:Klinkers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Munchos Category:2015 Category:Mixels Category:Two teeth Category:Four teeth Category:Five Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:One toe Category:Two toes Category:Characters without a set Category:Background characters Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Underbite Category:Overbite Category:Cat ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Big heads Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Necked Mixels Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Haired Mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels with horns Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Glowkies Category:Flexers Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with glasses Category:Four legs Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Spikels Category:Orbitons Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Kids